Unbidden
by Beezle'sgotthemusic
Summary: With a sullen expression and perfectly sunny disposition Lily Evans clamored down the hill in a rage. She was spitting and stomping and saying a few choice words, all of which would be inappropriate to pen.She figured the only place she could go was the Quidditch pitch.


Unbidden

by Beezle'sgotthemusic

* * *

With a sullen expression and _perfectly sunny disposition_ Lily Evans clamored down the hill in a rage. She was spitting and stomping and saying a few choice words, all of which would be inappropriate to pen, all the way down until she reached flat ground. Upon reaching previously said location she looked about and put her hand to her forehead as if checking herself for a fever. With a few calming breaths she examined the surrounding landscape deliberating where to go.

She reckoned she could head over to Hagrids, whose chimney was billowing smoke a clear indication that he wasn't in the forest tending to the herd of Gryffins she knew were passing through (she had advised him on the fact that he lived in a wooden house to put the fire in the hearth out when he would be gone for long periods of time, thinking this was sound advice he obliged), but the problem in that location being she would have to talk to him. And she wasn't particularly in the mood to talk to anyone at that moment.

She also considered the black lake, but seeing as she wasn't on the whole too fond of that location due to the _wonderful_memories it brought her, she figured the only place she could go was the Quidditch pitch. So with her mind set she stormed her way forward, red hair whipping behind her.

If it had been the middle of the night and someone by chance looked out their window, their eyes would trick them into seeing a frightful scene. For Miss Evans with her black cloak billowing, red hair waving about, pale skin and skeletal like hands in the dark of the night would've looked like some grim messenger of death on her way to deliver the blow. That was the extent of the rage in which our darling protagonist was in.

The reason behind her terrifying mood was standing in the Great Hall looking particularly stricken as though he couldn't understand exactly what it was he had said. The said reason of Miss Evans horrifying mood was who other than that of James Potter: the red herring antagonist of this story. While he stood in blatant shock at the violent reaction of the feisty red-head she opened the huge doors into the pitch and stood for a second in awe.

How could one not? The place itself was at least two Great Halls long and the stands three high, it was huge a massive enclosure that could hold the entirety of the school in its stands.

She wondered whether she should steal—_borrow—_one of the school brooms but surely that wouldn't do. There was nothing worse than a school broom some of which would go right when you clearly directed it towards the left and others vibrating to the point of it being quite uncomfortable. No, surely a school broom wouldn't do.

It was as Miss Evans stood with her pointer finger to her cheek pondering thoughtfully what she could possibly do to rectify the situation that the perfect idea fell into her head as of from nowhere. With a mischievous grin said girl made her way towards the Gryffindor dressing room. She stood in front of it and tugged on the extremely tall doors, when they wouldn't open she glanced around as though weary of being caught and pulled out her wand. "_Alohomora," _she whispered and laughed with pleasure at sound of the lock clicking. She would've thought they would have been alohomora proofed seeing as the other teams could come and attempt to vandalize the locker-room, but then again Potter probably hadn't thought of that.

With one last glance at the Quidditch pitch she swung open the doors and snuck inside. With a casual look around she wondered where it would be, did they label their things? She had never been inside the locker-rooms and as she stepped in she wrinkled her nose, it smelt as if someone had tried far too many cleaning charms in the room yet it still didn't cover up the stench of sweat.

One corridor with a sign that read 'women' lead the opposite direction of the hallway that of which sign read 'boys', they conjoined to the room in which Lily was standing, where there was a lone bench. With a laugh Lily walked down the 'boys' corridor wrinkling her nose all the more seeing as the stench just increased the farther she went along.

When Miss Evans finally entered the room she looked about, her eyes watering, and noted with malicious glee that their lockers were indeed labeled. With an evil glint in her eye she bounded forward and eyed it hungrily. The broom was a Comet 60, it was waxed, it was smooth, the handle shined, and the twigs were all in a straight line, yes it was definitely better than the school brooms.

And there his Comet 60 sat innocently winking at her, just asking for a ride. Lily greedily reached out and snatched it, smiling as it seemed to hum under her fingertips. Sprinting, Lily made it to the open air of the Quidditch pitch in no time at all and with a running start jumped on the broom.

It was great, it was wonderful, it was freeing. Lily looped around the hoops and with a whoop dived through the air. She had to admit, Potter's broom was great if only he weren't such a wanker Lily would actually ask him if she could borrow it.

She sped along the perimeter of the Pitch, weaving now and again through some of the large towers where the Professors and Parents would sometimes sit to watch the games. Lily grinned from ear to ear; this broom was a fantastic ride. She leaned forward and skimmed along the ground her heart pumping fast before turning the broom almost completely vertical and shooting straight up.

"OI, EVANS!" Miss Evans who had begun to dive again felt her heart sink as fast as she was and her stomach jump to her throat, there was only one person who would address her so rudely.

With a sigh she flew over to him and hopped off his broom. The boy stood a good quarter of a meter above her an almost angry look on his face. He ran his hand through his hair about ready to embark on a long list of why he was a git, still not having any knowledge as to what he did to offend her, and apologize. Instead however his eyes widened with recognition as he saw the broom she was holding and he incredulously whipped around to look at the changing rooms. Upon seeing that they were still wide open however he looked as if he was going to run off and check if the broom was still there.

Lily's snort however brought his mind back to the questions on hand, the most prominent of which being why and how Miss Evans had acquired his broom. "Evans what are you…"

"It's a nice broom you've got Potter," she said cutting him off and examining said broom in her hand.

James nodded looking bemused, "Still doesn't explain why you've got my broom though."

"I fancied a ride," she said quickly and with a smirk.

"On my broom?" James said as though the words were a foreign concept to him.

"Yeah, it's a bloody good one at that—compared to the school brooms I mean otherwise it's just fine but…"

"Evans?" James asked cutting off Lily's rambling. "Pray tell me, I just asking out of curiosity of course, as to why you fancied a broom ride in the first place." The antagonist finished with a smirk on his mouth and a wicked glint in his eye.

"Well Potter," Miss Evans began an impish expression on her face. "You can't say something, like you did, about it being a ladies time of the month—even if it may be true—and not expect them to not get angry." She stood with one hand on her hip the other clasping the broom and one eyebrow raised while James who surely had been coming up with witty retorts opened his mouth to respond but having been caught off guard closed it again.

Looking ludicrously like a fish James seemed to be searching for something to say but settled upon "Huh?"

"You being the bloody wanker that you are blamed my mood on something a man should never venture to voice aloud."

James just looking all the more puzzled ran his hand through his hair, "Repeat that will you Evans, in English."

"It was in English you git! If you're wondering why I stormed off and stole—borrowed (I maintain I borrowed it)—your broom you shouldn't have blamed my mood on my period!"

"You were acting temperamental before hand Evans." James reminded her.

"Well that…" Lily paused looking frustrated. "Well that was because… just know Potter you don't go telling that to a hormonal witch—and no Potter don't you get the idea that women can't control their emotions! It's demoralizing! Sexist for you to even suggest…"

"Shut up will you? I wasn't suggesting anything…"

"Potter I wouldn't put it past you…"

"Evans," James interrupted cutting across darling Miss Evans who, disgruntled, crossed her arms and stopped trying to pick a fight. "You still haven't answered why you stole _my _broom in the first place."

"_Borrowed_," she said huffily.

"_Borrowed," _James nodded.

"Well I suppose it was because it was a Comet 60…"

"Then why didn't you steal Daniel's? His is a sight nicer too, brand new—I solemnly swear (I know you object Evans) that I almost ran it into a helicopter. No! Evans I _swear _it, it really did happen."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Everyone says that Potter, if you're going to come up with a story at least make it unique."

"I swear it!" James said one more time before sighing in resignation. "Why'd you take my broom?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before seeming to decide what to say, "Potter, if you hadn't noticed I wasn't too fond of you at the moment and seeing as I was in desperate need to blow off some steam I figured what better way than to take a broom ride. And whose broom better to steal than yours?"

James looked at her a moment before with a roguish grin he flicked his wand behind him. Lily jumped and looked about just to make sure she wasn't about to be lifted up by her ankle or bat boogey hexed. James just chuckled at her uncertainty and Lily scowled.

As two object's, what looked to Lily to be Daniel's broom and a large leather box, came rushing towards them it became evident James had performed a summoning charm. "What are you…?" Lily said as James reached up and snatched both the broom and the box from the air.

"Fancy a game of one on one Quidditch Evans?" James smiled opening the leather box to reveal the Quaffles, bludgers, and the golden snitch.

Lily nodded, "You're on Potter."

"No Bludgers," James said as he released the snitch. Lily watched as it flickered for a moment around her and then took off skyward.

Lily mounted her broom and James did the same putting a charm on the Quaffle so it'd shoot up into the air at just the right time. "Now I want a nice clean game from you Potter," Lily smirked imitating Madam Hooch's threatening first line.

James laughed holding out his hand for Lily to shake. He nearly crushed it. "Don't count on it Evans." And at the sound of the Quaffle springing up into the air they were off.


End file.
